


Rosie

by Marika_Grosso



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Missing Moments, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, SherlockXWatson
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marika_Grosso/pseuds/Marika_Grosso
Summary: Cos'è che disturba il sonno di Sherlock?Perché continua a sentire un pianto senza fine che non lo lascia in pace neanche nel suo Mind Palace?[post Stagione 4]
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Rosie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



> Ieri era l'anniversario della morte di Sherlock Holmes, avvenuta il 4 maggio 1891 nella cascata del Reichenbach.  
> Volevo in qualche modo omaggiare un personaggio così importante per me (e per la letteratura in generale), così ho scritto questa piccola fanfiction, ambientata in un ipotetico futuro dopo la fine della quarta stagione della serie TV della BBC.

Un pianto disperato lo svegliò all’improvviso in piena notte.  
Sherlock si tirò su, madido di sudore e col cuore che gli batteva in gola.  
Un attacco di panico.  
Non era da lui, non era razionale, per niente. Ma da quando lei non c’era più quel tipo di cose così irrazionali, così umane, avevano iniziato a scuotergli le giornate.  
Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di ritrovare l’equilibrio che, la prematura morte di Mary, probabilmente aveva distrutto per sempre. Strinse gli occhi finché, oltre il nero dietro le palpebre, non iniziarono a formarsi piccole lucine.  
Inspirò a fondo e analizzò la situazione, doveva ritrovare il suo centro.  
Il pianto. Chi stava piangendo?  
Aprì gli occhi e aspettò il tempo necessario perché la sua vista si adattasse all’oscurità.  
Avrebbe dovuto essere solo nel letto matrimoniale, nella sua stanza al 221b di Baker Street, ma doveva per forza esserci qualcun altro nelle vicinanze.  
Aveva sentito un pianto, e non solo quello.  
Riusciva a cogliere un leggero russare, qualcosa di sordo e sommesso, poco distante.  
Chi c’era nella stanza con lui?  
Sherlock scosse la testa, quel pianto, quel pianto continuava a rimbombargli nelle orecchie e, nonostante si fosse subito rinchiuso nel suo Mind Palace, quelle piccole urla sempre più forti lo raggiungevano senza pietà.  
Si portò le mani alle orecchie, migliaia di informazioni gli vorticavano tutte intorno senza che Sherlock riuscisse a fare chiarezza, a mettere una parola dopo l’altra per formare anche solo una frase di senso compiuto.  
Aprì la bocca.  
Era lui allora? Erano le sue grida, i suoi pianti?  
Ma Sherlock non piangeva mai, no mai, neanche se qualcuno lo lasciava. Ed erano stati in molti a farlo, durante il corso degli anni. Amici. Come se ne avesse davvero avuti, poi.  
Parenti. Sempre che sua sorella fosse un valido esempio di quella categoria. O forse suo fratello?  
  
No, Sherlock stava bene da solo, a risolvere casi, impegnato in sempre nuove sfide che l’avrebbero portato ad avere ben chiaro il suo centro, il suo fulcro, a capire il perché della sua esistenza.  
No, non era lui che stava piangendo, non era nessuno.  
Ma quelle grida diventavano sempre più disperate, nella sua testa, tutto intorno a lui. Erano così alte, adesso, che non riusciva neanche più a sentire il russare sommesso della persona che aveva accanto.  
Stava impazzendo.  
Quella sarebbe stata la risposta più logica.  
Sentire le voci era uno dei sintomi più diffusi, no? Sentirle ovunque, nel cervello, fin dentro il proprio corpo.  
Scosse il capo. Sapeva fin troppo bene di non essere pazzo. Sarebbe stato tutto più semplice, altrimenti. Sarebbe stato davvero libero in una follia che molte volte aveva anelato e che nessuno, nemmeno lui con la sua intelligenza, era stato in grado di concedersi.  
Chi stava piangendo? Sherlock doveva scoprirlo ma non riusciva a capire come?  
Aveva perso il suo tocco? La sua stupefacente abilità di trovare indizi dove nessuno riusciva a vedere. Ma un pianto era fin troppo semplice da individuare. E allora perché lui non riusciva neanche ad alzarsi dal letto?  
Chiuse gli occhi e cercò nuovamente dentro di sé, cercò un indizio, un rumore che l’avrebbe potuto aiutare.  
  
Vagò nei corridoi del suo Palazzo, aprendo una porta dopo l’altra.  
«Chi sei?» urlò Sherlock. La sua voce riecheggiò nel silenzio e gli ritornò addosso, come un’ondata fin troppo alta, impossibile da valicare, che si infrange e rifrange, sommergendo un naufrago.  
«Chi sono?»  
Quella voce, così nota ma al tempo stesso sconosciuta.  
La conosceva, l’aveva sognata molte volte, ma non solo. Tante volte nella sua vita l’aveva ascoltata riecheggiare fra quelle pareti, quelle del suo Palazzo e quelle del suo appartamento a Baker Street.  
«Chi sei?» continuò Sherlock, sussurrando appena quelle due parole. Una domanda flebile ma con un dolore fin troppo palpabile nel tono: rimorso.  
«Lo sai bene chi sono, Sherlock.»  
Sì, lo sapeva, era lei. Chi altri avrebbe potuto apparire così furtivamente nella sua mente senza che lui se ne accorgesse. A parte Irene, ovviamente.  
«Mary!»  
«Oh, bene, allora ti ricordi ancora di me.»  
Sherlock la vide apparire proprio come l’aveva vista l’ultima volta, gli stessi identici abiti, la stessa pettinatura, solo leggermente sconvolta a causa dello stress del dover gestire una bambina.  
La stessa Mary che aveva imparato a conoscere e ad apprezzare, la donna a cui aveva scelto di affidare il suo John.  
Lei gli stava sorridendo, con quel sorriso che prometteva più di un peccato.  
«Come potrei dimenticarti?»  
E improvvisamente erano seduti, uno di fronte all’altro, nel salotto così familiare al 221b di Baker Street, e lui impugnava il suo violino. Sherlock lo guardò, stretto fra le dita.  
«Avanti, devi suonarlo,» gli disse Mary con tono amichevole, come se stesse parlando a un gatto diffidente. «Altrimenti non cesseranno mai, le senti?»  
Sherlock la guardò sorpreso, anche lei sentiva quelle urla, quei pianti sempre più disperati?  
«Avanti,» incalzò Mary. «Suona.»  
Per una volta Sherlock non fece domande, non fece congetture, non cercò indizi o un perché, semplicemente mise il violino sotto il mento, prese l’archetto con la mano destra e iniziò a suonare. Un suono duro, straziante.  
«Così non farai altro che peggiorare la situazione, Sherlock. Serve una ninna nanna.»  
Sherlock la guardò, questa volta leggermente perplesso, fece segno di voler aprire bocca ma Mary lo mise a tacere con un cenno sbrigativo della mano.  
«Una ninna nanna, avanti.»  
Lui chiuse gli occhi, si concentrò su quel pianto e tornò a suonare. Una ninna nanna, come quella che ogni tanto gli riecheggiava nella testa. La ninna nanna della sua infanzia, quella che Mycroft gli sussurrava nelle orecchie da piccolo, quando pensava che stesse dormendo.  
Sherlock la suonò senza sosta e, a un certo punto, quando gli sembrò che le dita gli si staccassero per lo sforzo, aprì gli occhi.  
Li aprì davvero, non era più nel suo Palazzo, nonostante fosse ancora nel salotto di Baker Street. Quello reale, però. E il suo violino…  
Guardò davanti a sé, cercando Mary e trovandola poco distante, accanto a una culla. Una piccola culla vicino alla finestra. Era da lì che provenivano le urla.  
«Continua a suonare per lei Sherlock. Lo farai per me?»  
E lui non poté far altro che annuire e continuare a suonare, suonare e suonare finché non la sentì scivolare via. Quando i pianti cessarono e il suono del violino di Sherlock superò ogni altra cosa, Mary scomparve così com’era apparsa.  
  
«Sei riuscito a calmarla… bravo.»  
Sherlock si voltò quando una voce, familiare e impastata dal sonno, lo fece sussultare, e John comparve all’improvviso alle sue spalle.  
Sherlock sentì la sua mano gentile posarsi sulla sua spalla, un tocco, una carezza alla guancia.  
«Grazie,» aggiunse Watson sorpassandolo e avvicinandosi alla culla.  
«Rosie,» sussurrò Sherlock.  
Eccolo!  
Era quello il nome che aveva tanto cercato, erano sue le lacrime, suo il pianto.  
Di Rosamund, della figlia di John e Mary.  
«Rosie,» ripeté con maggiore convinzione. «Ma certo.»  
Vide Watson prendere la bimba in braccio, si muoveva appena adesso, finalmente calma grazie alla sua ninna nanna. John gli si avvicinò e gli sorrise.  
«Grazie, Sherlock.»  
Watson si alzò in punta di piedi e gli sfiorò le labbra in un piccolo bacio.  
«Suona per noi, ti va?»  
E Sherlock non poté fare altro che impugnare l’archetto più saldamente e ricominciare a suonare.


End file.
